


Intentions.

by mcdonaldsmilk



Category: DreamNotFouns, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance, crossposted on my wattpad, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfounf, idk how to tag please help :(, idk where im going w this i just wanna try, only slightly though, pls be nice, this is my first dreamnotfound fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdonaldsmilk/pseuds/mcdonaldsmilk
Summary: George can see the intentions of everyone he meets.Until one day, Clay comes along;And suddenly George can't.
Relationships: Cla - Relationship, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	Intentions.

**Be friends.**  
_Use you for homework._  
Hurt you.  
**Ask you out.**  
_Humiliate you._  
**Get a closer friendship.**  
_Make her boyfriend jealous._  
  
  
For all his life, George had been able to see people's true intentions. Like, literally see them. Over their head- kind of like his username was displayed in Minecraft. It was simple for him, it came naturally. It helped him greatly, he never really had to question if they were going to be a good friend or not. Of course, he still had doubt- but he had never been wrong. It wouldn’t make sense for him to be wrong- but it also didn’t make sense that he had this ‘ability’, I guess you could say. I don’t know what to call it, and neither does George.  
  
But it exists, and that's all that we- and now you, as well, know.  
  
But this wouldn’t be a story without some confusion and hurt, would it?  
So, without further ado, Let’s begin!!


End file.
